What I Was Looking For
by April is a Classic Gem
Summary: Emily has always thought she met the man of her dream. Was she wrong? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Emily Owens, an intern at Denver Memorial Hospital, rushed off the elevators to make it to rounds on time. She didn't want to be late and give Dr. Bendari another reason to hate her. She walked to the nurses station where they were meeting and stood beside Tyra.

 _Late_ Tyra mouthed to her with a smirk.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked to Dr. Bendari who was speaking about a case where an inmate was being admitted and giving them the procedures for handling the patient.

"You will not walk in alone. Do not let you name badge show. Patient's name is Charlie Dixon. Do not ask why he was arrested. That is none of your business." Dr. Bendari informed the interns. "Dr. Collins and Dr. Owens, it's your patient."

Giving the chart to Will, the others walked away. Emily and Will headed to the patients room. Upon entering the room, Charlie looked up and saw Will and Emily enter the room. He stared at Emily as she came fully into view. "Hi, my name is Charlie."

"We are your doctors. What seems to be the problem today?" Will said before Emily could speak.

"Well, I have chest pains. Hurts real bad and even hurts to breathe." He said not taking his eyes off of Emily. "What's your names?"

"Doctors" Will replied sarcastically.

"We will need to get an EKG and possibly a chest X-ray to see if there is anything major going on." Emily said to Will.

"Yeah. I will do the EKG. You order the chest X-ray." Will said wanting to keep Emily as far away as possible.

Emily nodded and left to do order without argument.

While on her way to the nurses station, she bumped into Micah. "Oh hey, Micah."

"Hey" Micah replied shortly.

"I wanted to thank you for the my present. I loved it." Emily said with a smile.

"That's good." he said turning around to walk away.

Emily noticed that he was acting a little off. She ran to catch up with him. "Hey, Micah" she called when she got close enough behind her.

"Yeah." he said as he kept walking, not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emily asked.

With that, he stopped and turned around to face her, hoping that he could remain cold.

"No. You didn't." he replied.

"It just that you're acting a little off. It seems like I did." she replied

"I just think that we need to keep everything professional. I'm your resident, and you're my intern." he replied.

"Okay. It's just, I thought we were at least friends" she replied.

"yeah, and being your _friend_ is getting in the way of me doing my job." Micah said.

"Oh. Okay." Emily replied not knowing what else there is to say. Emily was a little disappointed that he no longer wanted to be her friend.

With a nod as a dismissal, Micah turned and walked away leaving Emily to her thoughts.

Once she gathered her thoughts, she turned around and walked the other way. As she was walking, she heard shouting and looked to see that it was the inmate. "How long has he been doing that?" she asked the guard outside of his door.

"About 15 minutes now." he replied. "If it was up to me, I would leave him in pain. Can't be worse than the pain he put his victims through."

"Victims?" Emily said not realizing she said it out loud.

"He stalked this one lady and when she was on a date with another man, he attacked. They were at her house about to get it on and he attacked. he killed the man and beat the lady to within an inch of her life." The guard said.

Emily didn't know what to say. The man was screaming in pain and she was the only one there. She couldn't leave him there. If something happened to him, the hospital would be held accountable.

 _I'm just going to go in and see what's wrong._ She said to herself.

Walking in the room, she made sure he badge was not visible. "Tell me what's wrong." she said trying to remain confident and not sound to scared.

"My chest is hurting." he said out of breath.

"Okay, I will do an EKG to see if there is anything." She said.

"Thank you" he responded.

Emily hesitated before going closer to adjust his hospital gown and stick the tabs on him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I will never hurt you." He said rubbing his hand up her arm. She started to back away and he grabbed her hand in a tight hold. "You know, it's been so long since a woman touched me."

Emily didn't say anything. Instead she tried to snatch her hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Come on. I just want to see how it would feel after so long." Charlie said as he started to move his hand to his private area.

"Let me go." Emily said. "Let me go now."

Meanwhile, walking down the hall, Micah and Will were discussing a case when they heard Emily telling someone to let her go. "That's that inmate." Will said as he and Micah ran towards the room she was in.

In the room, Emily was using all of her strength to try to get away. "No. Let me go."

"How about you shut up and open your mouth while bending over." Charlie said with a smirk.

"What is going on here?" Micah said as he ran in and saw that the inmate had a grip on Emily's hand.

As soon as he came in, Charlie let go of Emily's hand. "Oh nothing. Just a friendly chat."

"Doesn't look too friendly to me." Micah said.

"I was trying to do an EKG when he grabbed my hand and wouldn't let it go." Emily said rushing over to Micah.

"I will do the EKG." Will said walking over to Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing to the roof, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe that happened. That guy was trying to get her to do...No. She will not think about that.

She stayed up there for about 30 minutes before she went back in to check on her other patients. When she went back in, she ran into Micah.

"Hey, I went looking for you. Are you okay?" he asked concerned. He may be mad, but he does still worry about her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emily replied even though she knew she was very transparent.

Micah just looked at her in disbelief. "If you need to talk, I'm here." he said. When Emily didn't respond, he continued. "I went and told Dr. Bendari that I was taking you off of this case. He'll have a new doctor." he said hoping to calm her nerves.

Emily nodded and went to pick up another patient's chart. She looked it over and tried to ignore the fact that Micah was staring at her.

Tyra came around the corner and saw Emily. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." She said.

"Oh, I just needed a moment to relax. What's up?" Emily said and she looked up to see that Micah was still there watching her.

"There is this girl that I might be interested in. I need your help to see if she is gay." Tyra said.

"Sorry, Tyra. Not today. Not in the mood." Emily replied and started walking towards her next patients room.

Tyra followed Emily and continued to beg her to do her this favor, but today, Emily would not budge. She just wanted to get through today and go home and curl up in her bed.

Tyra noticed that Emily was tense. "Are you okay? You seem a little tense, Emily." She said, observing her friend closely.

"I'm fine." Emily replied shortly. "Why does everyone think I am not fine?"

Tyra just stared at her and she apologized and walked away.

Seven hours later, Emily was on her way home. She did a 12 hour shift today and she was tired and overwhelmed. She just needed to go home and take a nice hot bath, let her muscles relax.

She went back to the locker room and got changed, grabbed her things, and left. On her way out, she saw Charlie being wheeled out of his room for testing. He looked at her and smirked. She looked away and called to her.

"Doctor?" he said. She ignored him and kept walking. She couldn't put up with him by herself.

"Doctor, please. I need your help." he said smirking evilly.

"Well, I was taken off of your case and I have to go get your doctor." Emily said not looking at him.

"But I want you, Emily." Charlie said reaching out to grab her. Before he could touch her, she moved back out of his reach.

 _How does he know my name_ she thought to herself. She looked down and saw her hospital badge on her coat.

Just then, Micah walked around the corner. He looked to see Emily standing beside the inmate's bed and got worried.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking at Emily, then the inmate.

"I need her help." Charlie said.

"I told him that I was taken off of his case and that I will get his doctor." she said hoping Micah will back her up.

"But I really want her help." Charlie said.

"Due to circumstances, her superiors felt more comfortable reassigning her to other patients and assigning you a new doctor." Micah jumped in. Looking at Emily, "Go on and go home. I will page his doctor."

Emily nodded, and turned around to leave. Charlie sat up and grabbed her. "No, I want Emily to be my doctor."

Emily screamed and tried to fight him off, but he had a tight grip on her and he pulled her down on his bed, grabbing onto her neck in a tight grip.

Micah jumped in to try to get him to release her. "Let her go, now." he yelled. "Let her go." The guard who was sitting outside of Charlie's room ran and tried to help out. He grabbed onto the inmate's fingers and started to bend them back hard.

Charlie yelled and let go of Emily who was shaking in fear. Micah immediately wrapped his arms around her and took her away from the inmate. "Come on. Let's go on a little walk."

They walked away and Micah took Emily to the nurses' station. He paged the doctor who was assigned to Charlie and gave his attention back to Emily.

"How did he know your name?" Micah asked concerned.

"I forgot to take my badge off when I changed my clothes." Emily said. "I just want to go home."

Micah looked at her worried about her emotional state after all she went through today. Before he could reply, an alarm sounded and he saw a group of security guards run past them.

"I wonder what the hell is going on?" he said as he saw Dr. Bendari rushing towards them. "Bendari, what's going on?" he asked her.

"Somehow, the inmate escaped. I'm getting all the doctor and interns together so we can go somewhere safe." she said in a hurry grabbing Emily by the arm. "Let's go."

They started to head out the hospital employee entrance and spotted the rest of the interns and doctors. Emily looked behind her and saw Micah following them. What she didn't see was that Charlie had been watching her in hiding the whole time.

 **Sorry it took so long to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

All the interns, doctors, and other hospital employees stood outside the hospital. "Okay, thank you everyone for staying. We had to get a head count to make sure that everyone was here and safe." Bendari said

Emily couldn't believe that the inmate escaped. She was standing with Will, Tyra, and Micah.

No one saw Charlie walking down the street behind them, dressed in black jeans and a hoodie, and get into the back of a cab when he got far enough to not be seen.

EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Charlie was going to get Emily. And if that doctor got in his way one more time, he would suffer the same fate as all the other dudes that got in his way. Nothing would stop him from getting Emily. And he couldn't wait to be buried deep within her. Oh, he could feel all the pleasure just from the thought of it.

As he got into the back of the cab, he told the driver to wait. "We will go in a minute."

Charlie continued to look at Emily from the back of the cab. When she left the group of doctors she was standing with, he saw that other doctor staring after her. "She's mine" he muttered to himself.

When Emily got into her car, he grinned and looked at the cab driver. "Follow that car." he said

"Man that's some stalker type shit. I ain't with that." the cab driver replied.

Charlie didn't have any patience for him. Charlie jumped him and strangled the man to death. "You should have just listened." he said as he felt the life leave the man. Once the cab driver was dead, Charlie threw him out the car and in the street before taking off. He followed Emily to her apartment.

EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Emily had left the hospital after checking in and making sure she was safe. She walked into her apartment. Today had been a long day and she just wanted to wash it away in the shower.

She hopped in the shower and stayed there for almost an hour before she got out and put on shorts and a tank top. She was sitting on her couch watching a movie when she thought she heard a noise. She looked at the door where the noise came from. She seen a shadow under the door, and she jumped off the couch and stared at the door.

She seen whoever was at the door was trying to get in. They were wiggling the door knob. She ran to the kitchen for a knife and grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and then ran into her room and barricaded herself there. As she finished sliding the dressers behind her room door, she heard the front door slam open and footsteps in the living room.

She dialed 9-1-1 on her cell phone and pressed the call button.

"9-1-1, what your emergency?" she heard on the other end of the line.

"Someone just broke into my apartment, and I'm scared." she whispered trying not to be heard.

On the other side of the door, she heard someone yell out. "Doctor Emily. I need you."

 _Charlie_ she thought. _This can't be happening._

"Please hurry." she whispered in fear as she ran into her closet and closed the door. She tightened her hand around the knife just as she heard the sound of something or someone bumping against her room door. "He's at my room door trying to break in it." she whispered to the operator.

"Where are you?" the operator said. "I've already dispatched police, but I need for you to get somewhere safe."

"I'm in my closet, and I have a knife in my hand." Emily whispered as the bumping continued at her bedroom door.

"If he comes in the closet, use the knife to protect yourself." Said the operator. "Police is five minutes out."

"I don't have five minutes." she whispered as there was a crashing sound in her bedroom. Charlie was in and was about to get her.

Emily put her phone down, but stayed on the call, and prepared herself for a fight. Just as she was trying to encourage herself, the closet door opened to reveal a pissed off Charlie.

"There you are, you little bitch." he seethed as he grabbed for her. Emily swung the knife and sliced his leg causing Charlie to scream and hold his leg, falling on the floor. Emily took the time to run from the room while Charlie was screaming behind her. Just as she was about to reach the door to her apartment, she was pulled back as Charlie snatched her back by her hair. Emily screamed while dropping the knife.

"Do you really think that was a smart move?" he said as he slapped her across the face hard causing her to taste blood in her mouth.

"Please let me go." Emily screamed.

"Not a chance." Charlie said. "I wanted you as my doctor. We could have been in the hospital bed, with you riding my dick, or maybe gagging on it as you seep throated my cock. By the way, how deep is your throat?"

"You will never know." Emily growled. "Get off of me" she screamed as she tried to fight Charlie off of her. Charlie pinned her to the floor so that she couldn't move at all.

"I don't think so." he said tauntingly. "It's just you, and me, and my very very hard dick. I want you so bad Emily."

Emily just knew her life would have been over. She tried to look away as he started running his hands up her shirt. "You know, I wanted you, but that doctor stood in my way. Too bad that he had to suffer the same fate of the man who got in the way of me and my last love."

Emily looked at Charlie as he continued lifting her shirt up. She was trying to stop his hands from moving. "What are you talking about? What doctor."

"I think his name tag said Barnes." Charlie said. Emily froze. _Micah_ she thought. _Please let Micah be okay._

Emily found a new determination to get away and find out if Micah is okay. She started pushing at Charlie. "Get off of me." she yelled as she pushed hard causing him to fall off of her. She struggled to scramble to her feet and grab the knife as Charlie grabbed her legs and pulled her back to him. He punched in the jaw twice before moving to her stomach to weaken her.

Emily screamed and grabbed onto her stomach in pain after the few blows that Charlie landed. _Yep, definitely have some broken ribs_ she thought with tears rolling down her face.

As Emily was rolling on the floor holding her stomach and crying, Charlie grabbed the knife that Emily dropped and made his way back to Emily. "Now, is this what you wanted" he asked. "Let's show you how my leg feels." he growled as he plunged the knife into he shoulder. Emily screamed at the top of her lungs as Charlie laughed. "How does that feel?" he taunted as he stabbed her in the stomach twice.

Emily's world was starting to fade to black. _No Emily_ she thought. _Stay woke. Help is on the way._

Then Emily heard the sweetest sound ever. "Police! Put down the weapon and lay on the ground." Emily plunged into total blackness.


End file.
